Air Tenang
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Aroma khas dari arah kediaman yang baru saja direnovasi itu menguar memasuki indera penciumannya... Pemuda, bermata biru dan berambut pirang kuning cerah yang masih memakai jubah kebanggaanya itu menyadari bahwa hatinya, juga salah satu impiannya, telah harus ia lepaskan saat ini juga.


"Naruto! Ayo, lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan, Kiba…"

"Kiba benar, kau harus segera mengatakan pada Sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat, Naruto."

"Cukup! Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan dan tidak ada yang disebut terlambat."

"Tapi, nanti kalian…"

"Ino! Sudahlah."

"Haaahhh!? Kalian berdua memang sama-sama menyusahkan."

…

BRAK!

…

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c)**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Bahasa pasaran + banyak maksanya + membosankan.**

**Mengandung Typo.**

**Canon. OOC.**

**Please back to home! If you dislike.**

**.**

**.**

**Air Tenang**

**.**

**.**

HUJAN REDA.

JALANAN BASAH.

LAMPU-LAMPU LAMPION BERJEJER DI SEPANJANG JALAN.

Aroma khas dari arah kediaman yang baru saja direnovasi itu menguar memasuki indera penciumannya ketika tak disengaja pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya perlu cadangan yang lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia masih berdiri di sini sambil melihat dari kejauhan tampak orang tengah berlalu lalang. Masuk dan keluar. Saling sapa dengan senyum kepunyaannya masing-masing. Pemuda, bermata biru dan berambut pirang kuning cerah yang masih memakai jubah kebanggaannya itu menyadari bahwa hatinya, juga salah satu impiannya, telah harus ia lepaskan saat ini juga.

Payah!

Kalau saja ia lebih berani mungkin, ia akan memiliki sebuah kesempatan itu. Satu kali saja. Detik ini juga semestinya ialah yang merasakannya. Memilikinya sampai hatinya akan berbunga-bunga bak seorang anak kecil yang tengah dibelikan sebuah coklat berbentuk persegi untuk dirinya sendiri pada saat yang pertama kali.

Tapi waktu selalu bergerak maju.

Uzumaki Naruto melangkah. Satu dua satu dua. Kanan kiri kanan kiri. Memasang senyum merekahnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan sebuah perih luka yang sampai detik ini selalu saja mengganjal di ulu hati. Ia menerka-nerka, bahwa memang semua ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Seseorang tidak boleh serakah, 'kan? Semua anak-anak akademi kebanyakan mendapatkan pelajaran seperti itu ketika mereka tengah sombong-sombongnya menginginkan untuk menguasai macam jutsu-jutsu tak peduli itu terlarang, tak peduli itu berakibat fatal, karena mereka telah terbutakan oleh diri mereka sendiri yang selanjutnya hanya akan menempatkan mereka dalam mara bahaya.

Padahal di balik diri mereka selalu ada orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangan mereka. Sekedar menyiapkan teh hangat, roti isi ataupun selimut usang. Karena yang terpenting adalah alasan mengapa orang-orang melakukan semua itu. Itu perhatian. Itu sebuah kasih sayang.

Seperti ia sendiri.

Ada teman-temannya. Ada guru-gurunya. Ada murid-muridnya. Dan… ada wanita berkening lebar, bersurai merah muda, yang tengah tertawa girang di tengah kumpulan sahabat seangkatannya.

Gaunnya. Gaun pengantin yang tengah ia kenakan nampak serasi dengan warna rambut merah mudanya yang indah dan sudah tumbuh panjang. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat perasaannya sedikit tak tentu arah. Linglung. Andai saja, senyum meronanya di kesempatan lain ditujukan kepadanya. Andai saja ia adalah seorang penjahat yang dengan sesuka hatinya memaksa seseorang mencintainya dengan membawa kabur sang perempuan ke luar desa, ke luar kota, ke luar angkasa, bahkan ke luar dimensi yang hanya ada dia seorang sebagai seorang lelaki. Hingga, sang pujaan hati tentulah tak dapat berpaling dari dirinya sedetik pun.

Namun apalah dia ini. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang bertugas menjaga desanya, bukan seorang 'dewa', tidak mungkinlah ia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Jelas suatu hal yang begitu mustahil.

Bukan kekuatannya. Bahkan bila untuk membawa ke garis waktu di mana langit biru masih tampak dekat dengan berjuta bintang-bintang penghiasnya di sana sini. Pemuda ini masih memiliki kekuatan warisan yang ia jaga dengan baik. Namun, sikap kelakuan yang ia miliki. Dirinya, bukanlah seorang pemaksa.

Beberapa kali ia tersenyum kecut meski tidak kentara karena cengirannya lebar. Pun gigi-gigi putihnya yang membuat orang-orang di sana terhanyut dalam tawa-tawa. Ia berusaha senatural mungkin bersikap apa adanya dirinya meski, memang harus ia akui ia juga lelaki biasa yang tidak selamanya dapat tersenyum senang kala hati dikecewakan.

Ahh. Begitu bodohnya dirinya, 'bukan!

Perihal. Pernah, sampai suatu kali ia mengikat takdir gadisnya dengan seikat tali. Berusaha menjaganya agar tidak lari jauh-jauh. Mengubah jalannya kondisi suasana di sisa-sisa waktu yang ada agar takdir itu berbalik ke arahnya, membuatnya senang tak terkira.

Namun, kala seutas tali itu dipotong. Dan ia mendesah kecewa. Suara sang Hyuga memang benar adanya. Ia sadar sesuatu. Bahwa takdir memang tidak boleh diserahkan hanya pada seutas tali. Seseorang harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan takdirnya masing-masing dengan semangat dan pantang menyerah yang orang itu punyai. Berlari. Kejar terus sampai dapat. Dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya. Tak peduli bahwa langit tengah cerah, mendung, gerimis, hujan. Ia masih akan melakukannya.

Benarkah? Lalu apa dayanya apabila yang dikejar ikut berlari pula. Berlari menjauh dengan langkah yang serupa. Bukankah, hal itu akan membuat perjuangannya sia-sia. Bukankah seperti itu hanya akan menyadarkannya. Bahwa, selama apapun ia berlari, selelah apapun ia rasakan. Jarak di antara mereka masih belum dapat dihilangkan. Sama seperti sebelum ia memulai.

Masih dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Akhirnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu meninggalkan tempat penuh keceriaan tersebut kala pasang-pasang mata tak lagi tertuju padanya.

Sorot matanya redup. Celana bagian atas beserta sebagian jubah yang masih ia kenakan terasa dingin karena kebasahan oleh sisa air hujan di atas ayunan yang tengah ia duduki. Malam memang kadang sesepi ini. Tenang dan damai.

Rasa penyesalan itu ada karena sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia lakukan. Melepas ikat kepalanya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia harus sesegera mungkin untuk merelakan sesuatu hal yang memang tidak dapat ia miliki sedari awal. Dan mencari hal-hal lain yang dapat mengobatinya. Perasaan cinta… pada… seseorang yang berbeda…

Menunduk muram membangkitkan sebuah ingatan. Bukankah ia pernah menyatakan kepada seseorang agar orang itu mencari seorang suami. Mengubah takdir desanya sendiri. Menghilangkan janji di antara guru-guru mereka berdua. Meskipun kala itu, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu pernikahan. Sebegitu besarkah maknanya. Sebegitu sulitkah memotong ikatannya. Sebegitu susahnya menggantikan hal itu dengan ucapan perpisahan seenak jidat pelakunya.

Ahh. Memang begitu sakit.

Setetes bening cairan yang terasa asin di mulut membasahi kedua pipinya sehingga meninggalkan sebuah aliran sungai kesedihan yang nyata karena perasaan itu begitu dalam ia miliki. Sungguh, sampai di detik ini, ia masih berharap. Sungguh, sampai sinar bulan purnama di atas sana semakin terang. Ia masih sayang.

Bulan purnama, mengingatkannya akan rekan guru 'sharingannya'.

Sebuah luka memang dapat membuat seseorang terjebak dalam kegelapan yang dalam di dasar lautan. Mati… mati… kala napas tak dapat tercapai lagi.

Seperti Obito Uchiha, dan Rin Nohara. Keduanya sebenarnya saling melengkapi. Keduanya sebenarnya saling menyemangati. Agar, impian-impian itu terwujud di kemudian hari. Hingga, kedamaian akan dapat tercapai suatu saat nanti. Walau, pada akhirnya takdir berkata tak bisa. Hingga membuat dunia merasakan racun pahitnya.

Obito Uchiha. Di balik dirinya yang memiliki sebuah cita-cita luhur terdapat gadis manis di sampingnya yang mengawasinya untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diingini. Karena, sekuat apapun manusia. Mereka kadang lupa bahwa mereka hanyalah sesosok tulang yang dibungkus oleh daging. Lemah. Meski dapat menghancurkan gunung sekalipun.

Seperti, Obito Uchiha. Lelaki ini begitu mencintai rekan setimnya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan!

Pengorbanan… darah… luka… lelah… bergerak di luar batas kemampuan. Memberikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan untuk seorang manusia biasa.

Haruno Sakura…!

Apa salahnya sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatnya? Kenapa kau selalu memberikan sebuah harapan palsu itu? Kemudian, kemudian, dengan jujur mengutarakan bahwa kau begitu mencintai lelaki Uchiha berwajah menawan.

Apakah sebenarnya artinya dirinya bagimu?

Argghh...

Memejamkan kedua bola matanya rekat-rekat. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Menarik napas terdalam. Mencari celah untuk lari, bersembunyi, memutuskan janji setia untuk terus mencinta sampai mati. Karena, karena, patah hati ini teramat menyiksa.

Naruto! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus!

Kau… kau… tak bisa lemah seperti sekarang sehingga membahayakan orang-orang.

Hidupmu, adalah suka cita. Ragamu kebanggaan. Dan matimu adalah sulit untuk direlakan.

Air mata itu telah kering. Pun dengan perasaannya yang sudah agak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka. Bola mata cerah itu memancar tenang.

Ia sepertinya menyadari bahwa, cepat atau lambat, ia harus menghadapinya. Cepat atau lambat, rasa sakit itu akan menyerangnya lebih keras. Ia harus kuat. Dan percaya bahwa, dalam waktu yang melaju. Semuanya pun akan berubah, 'kan? Lalu, kalau bisa sekarang kenapa tidak ia segerakan?

Bagaimana dengan gadis Hyuga putri Hiashi?

Ia, gadis itu, lebih dari cantik. Baik, lembut, dan yang paling penting begitu mencintainya. Bahkan, ketika gadis-gadis lain selalu mengacuhkannya. Ia, selalu berharap disampingnya, pemuda itu.

Ada kenangan menyakitkan yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya, 'kan!

Kala dewa-dewa yang memiliki mata-mata kutukan itu datang. Menghancurkan. Meluluh lantakkan. Memberikan kepedihan yang sulit untuk sekejapan mata terlupakan. Juga, membawa sebuah rasa luka yang terpendam lama. Bukankah ia, gadis itu, mau, untuk mengorbankan nyawanya yang berharga.

Sebegitu tulusnya dirinya, 'bukan?

Andai… andai 'Mugen Tsukuyomi' itu memang benar-benar ada dan nyata. Harusnya… harusnya… semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini…

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

Misalnya dengan Shizuka, gadis dari desa Nadeshiko itu.

Maniknya 'kan hijau. Rambutnya 'kan hitam. Dengan begitu ia 'kan bisa mendapatkan gabungan antara ke dua gadis berbeda klan itu. Haruno dan Hyuga. Sungguh, bukankah sorot matanya ketika mengantarkan pemuda itu pulang terlihat begitu mengharapkannya.

Apa yang kau tunggu?

Ia, wanita yang kuat pula. Bahkan, dengan begitu 'kan bukan hanya dia akan dapat mengobati hatinya. Juga, kekuatan dan perluasan kekuasaannya akan semakin bertambah lebar.

Namun, untuk ke sekian kalinya. Bukankah, pemuda itu menjadi seorang Hokage. Pemimpin dari desa Daun yang tersembunyi. Hanya ingin mengabdi sepenuh hati. Disegani memang suatu kondisi yang layak ia dapatkan. Apalagi, bukan hanya dalam sekala kecil ia mati-matian memukul, menendang, mematahkan tulang-tulang para lawan. Sampai mendapatkan kemenangan. Ia melakukannya, hanya agar lebih diakui sebagai seseorang yang berharga. Dirinya memang memiliki hati yang polos. Meski, akan tampak kebanyakan kekonyolan yang terkadang masih sulit ia hilangkan. Dan lagi, ciri khasnya tidak boleh hilang begitu saja, tertelan oleh masa-masa yang kian lama, kian membuatnya lebih dewasa. Karena di sana terpancar sebuah perasaan yang akan menghangatkan rekan-rekannya.

Lalu, siapa lagi?

Apakah putri Rouran, putri dari Ratu Sara.

Ia cantik. Ia manis. Gadis itu pun seperti ibundanya. Dan seperti dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu begitu mencintai rakyatnya, percaya akan sebuah masa cerah yang akan tiba. Meski, kota Rouran kini telah runtuh. Ia, gadis itu masih menjaga di sekitar sana, 'bukan?

Ia juga terlihat menyukainya 'kan?

Terlihat ketika dirinya, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya memeriksa segel yang dipasang ayahnya. Gadis itu, terlihat merona malu. Mungkin, karena gadis itu telah lebih dewasa dari sebelum ketika sang pemuda terakhir kali ke sana.

Ahh… dan gadis yang sopan… yang memiliki mata keunguan dan rambut kemerahan. Sungguh, memang dirinya pun akan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah wanita yang cantik, menarik, keibuan, serta penuh kasih sayang.

Bola matanya, juga surai merahnya, mengingatkannya akan bundanya yang telah tiada. Pemuda, pemuda yang kala kecil tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua sehingga selalu berbuat nakal mencorat-coret muka-muka patung Hokage, membuat keusilan di sana-sini setiap hari. Tahukah kau, pemuda, yang terkenal periang ini, yang suka senyam-senyum menghangatkan ini memiliki sisi tak berdayanya akan kondisi batin jika tertekan terlalu berlebihan. Karena, dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa saja.

Ia, merasa, paling sengsara.

Tertegun. Perasaan bersalah muncul. Apakah pantas ia merasa paling sengsara kala kini jabatan Hokage sudah tersematkan pada pundaknya. Masihkah, ia merasa paling menderita dan sendirian, kala teman-temannya sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Anak-anak mengagumi sosoknya. Ibu-ibu memiliki harapan berharga agar keluarganya tidak ada yang menderita. Dan gadis-gadis muda itu, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengantri di depan kantornya untuk memberikan bekalnya. Selalu membuatnya kelimpungan. Beruntung, seminggu ini ia pergi ke Suna untuk rapat khusus ujian chuunin.

Lalu, masihkah ia merasa dikucilkan?

Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak anak-anak yang menderita. Bahkan mungkin sampai tua masih belum mampu menggapai sebuah cita-cita yang mereka ingini sedari kecil. Walau sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Puasa. Siang dan malam. Kelaparan. Kala panas menyengat atau hujan badai disertai guntur yang mengcekam.

Bahkan sebelum eranya ini.

Perang yang berkecamuk di negara-negara kecil mengakibatkan penderitaan tiada akhir. Memang ungkapan bahwa selama ada perang, maka selama itu pula kedamaian tidak akan dapat tercapai. Perang mengakibatkan lingkaran rantai takdir yang susah sekali untuk dihentikan.

Bagaimana? Tentu, tentu tidak, 'bukan?

Ia tak dapat merasa paling sengsara lagi. Walau untuk malam ini sepertinya dia akan membiarkan hatinya sendiri sakit. Karena dengan itu, kadang segala yang ada di dalam dadanya ini akan keluar. Melegakan. Membuat dirinya kembali seperti sedia kala. Naruto yang periang. Naruto yang penuh kejutan.

Tou-san… Kaa-san… Jiraiya-sensei…

Apakah, apakah yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengusir perasaan menyesakkan ini. Adakah, adakah kalian bisa membantuku yang nakal ini.

Huh…

Siapa, siapa lagi, kah?

Banyak, banyak wanita-wanita cantik di desanya.

Lebih, lebih banyak lagi dari desa yang lainnya.

Meski pada akhirnya hanya satu wanita yang selalu ia bayangkan menjadi pendampingnya. Menemani tidurnya di malam yang dingin. Berada di sampingnya. Seperti, wanita-wanita perkasa yang berada di balik pria luar biasa.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Kini, dengan gerakan lembut. Pun juga dia mengatur napasnya ke luar masuk dengan pelan. Beberapa saat, tenang, dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga, membuat sebuah tanda di kedua kelopak matanya.

Angin malam berhembus perlahan menerbangkan sisa-sisa air hujan di daun-daun pohon.

Sekejap!

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Badannya gemetar bercampur perasaan tegang yang ia rasakan. Ketika sebuah chakra yang ia kenali mendekatinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Meski, masih memejamkan matanya. Naruto tentulah tahu di depan dirinya tengah ada seseorang.

"Baka! Aku mencari-carimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau malah ke sini," decaknya kesal.

Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak yang menutupi bola mata dengan garis horizontal di tengah yang ia miliki.

Ia sontak menampakkan cengirannya.

"Sakura-chan…"

Kening wanita di depannya mengkerut karena mungkin bingung. Gadis itu, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ayunan yang lain. Meski, agak kesusahan pula karena gaun yang ia kenakan sedikit kelebaran.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan sage mode, Naruto. Apa, apa ada bahaya?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto pun tertawa renyah. Membuat kerutan di kening wanita itu semakin bertambah.

Apa yang harus ia katakan, apakah ia akan mengatakan bahwa hanya karena menikmati udara malam. Tak sengaja chakra alam merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Konyol!

Pelan-pelan tanda itu mulai menghilang.

Derajat udara di sekitar keduanya 'bertambah' rendah membuat pori-pori kulit yang gadis itu miliki sedikit terlihat.

"Naruto…"

"Hm."

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, darimu?"

Naruto yang menatap ke direksi lain itu sontak menoleh. Dia tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang terpejam. Ahh, andai ia sedikit membuka celahnya. Tentulah ia tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya tengah merona.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, di sini?"

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Karena perasaan pengharapan itu merasukinya secepat kilat.

"Ya-ah, ma-maksudku mengantarkanku pu-llang a-atau mengajakku makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi," jelas Sakura salah tingkah.

Beberapa daun yang telah menguning berjatuhan karena tak mampu menahan bobot air yang masih menempel padanya.

Gadis itu tertawa mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan dirinya. Namun, sang pemuda tambah tak tahu harus berbuat apa akan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia harapkan.

Sakura-chan, berhentilah, tertawa, seperti itu, didekatku.

Naruto berdiri, membuat Sakura memandangnya tak mengerti.

Daun-daun pohon di taman itu semakin banyak berjatuhan karena hembusan angin yang datang.

Pemuda itu hampir melangkah jikalau sang gadis tidak menahan jubahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Naruto menatap ia lekat dengan perasaan yang kian bertambah mengharap.

Sakura-chan, kumohon! Berhentilah, untuk membuatku berharap lebih terhadap dirimu.

"Sepertinya, kita harus kembali lagi ke sana, Sakura-chan."

Kata-kata itu. Dan kelakuan yang tidak biasanya ia tampilkan pada sang gadis merah jambu. Menutup pertemuan mereka. Untuk ke sekian kalinya melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya. Pemuda itu memaksa berjalan. Hingga terpaksa sang gadis pun melepaskan genggaman.

Mereka berdua, sebenarnya sama-sama. Karena memang, takdir kadang bermain-main sesuka hati.

Mungkin, mungkin, inilah takdir yang telah digariskan.

Usahanya. Senyum mengembangnya di kala berjumpa. Belumlah mampu jika hal-hal seperti ini telah digariskan.

Seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Juga Obito dan Rin. Dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda, bukankah ini yang terbaik. Karena sebuah cerita itu pada akhirnya tidaklah selalu berakhir bahagia. Tokoh-tokohnya terkadang harus merasakan kepedihan dan luka yang mendalam.

Cukup! Berhentilah berharap!

Andai saja, andai saja ia dapat memilih hal-hal yang disukainya tentunya segala hal yang ia alami tidaklah terlalu menyakitkan.

Dingin udara di jalan.

Tanah masih basah dan beberapa kubangan tercipta.

Di dalam udara lebih hangat. Botol-botol minuman masih banyak yang berjejer di beberapa sisi ruangan. Lewat bola matanya. Ia memandangi orang-orang di dalamnya yang masih berbagi canda tawa. Bahkan, pemuda yang duduk di meja pojok sendirian ini tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang mendekatinya dari arah samping.

"Kemana saja kau, Dobe?" racau Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan tamu-tamunya. Pemuda itu masih tampak rapi. Bahkan, kimono yang ia kenakan tidak nampak sedikit pun noda-noda makanan.

"A-h, ya, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

Naruto meringis dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya mencoba berdusta.

Sesosok wanita berambut merah menyala mendekati mereka.

Pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu nampak memasang cengirannya membuat sang pemuda Uchiha menaikkan alis hitam yang ia miliki. Hingga tatkala wanita di samping Sasuke itu membenarkan kimono Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit berantakan. Dalam beberapa detik, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Kimono-nya… kimono yang mereka berdua kenakan… kenapa, kenapa nampak begitu saling melengkapi?

"Sasuke!?" seru Naruto. Sorot matanya penuh dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan dalam dada. "Kau dan…"

Bola mata Naruto melebar besar kala kedua tangan berbeda jenis itu bertautan. Lebih lagi ketika berpasang-pasang mata terfokus ke arahnya. Mereka semuanya sepertinya yang merencanakan semua ini.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi sebelum Sakura kedinginan karena kau tinggal sendiran."

"A-ah…! I-iya…"

Senyum lebarnya kini begitu menyejukkan. Ia segera bangkit dan melangkah ke depan temannya.

"Selamat Sasuke dan Um…"

Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dipelototi oleh Sasuke yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

Orang-orang di sana masih memandangi kepergian sang Hokage dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Namun, seolah melupakan sesuatu. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Dan, semoga cita-citamu untuk membuat anak BUANYAK SE-AKADEMI! Dapat terlaksana… Te-me… selamat berjuang." Pemuda pirang itu berujar keras sambil mengerling nakal. Kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Wanita di samping Sasuke memegangi perutnya entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Pria-pria di sana memandangi Sasuke dengan seringaian misterius seolah menegaskan akan sesuatu hal.

Berbeda, dengan ibu-ibu dan beberapa wanita muda di sana yang malah memandangi wanita berambut merah cerah di samping Sasuke dengan tatapan iba.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"A-aku… bisa jelaskan."

**.**

**.**

Ah, sejak kapan ia sebodoh ini.

Harusnya ia memastikan terlebih dahulu ketika saat pulang dari Suna itu sahabat-sahabatnya memberitahunya bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah.

Harusnya ia datang di pernikahan mereka tadi pagi, bukannya malah pergi ke gunung Myobokusan untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kembali-kembali ketika saat pesta pernikahan di malam harinya.

Dan lagi kala pandangannya yang lebih terfokus pada gaun yang tengah Sakura kenakan itu sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang Sasuke pakai.

Ahm… sudahlah… yang jelas yang lebih penting sekarang adalah ia harus segera menghampiri gadis yang terlihat di jalan masuk menuju taman itu.

"Sakura-chan…!?" panggilnya dengan nada senang.

Wanita itu menoleh. Naruto mendekat. ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Lalu ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Seketika gadis itupun memberikan senyum serupa.

"Maaf, aku memang bodoh," kata Naruto menyesal.

Gadis itu melangkah, membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baka! Untungnya aku tak sebodoh dirimu. Jadi, anak kita nanti tidak akan terlampau memalukan."

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura tengah mencerna apa yang ia barusan lontarkan.

Lampu jalan yang redup membawa rona merah tertutup tak kentara. Keduanya berhenti melangkah tepat di bawahnya. Perkataan itu, sepertinya membuat perasaan mereka menyatu.

Air tenang di tengah lautan yang dalam.

Harusnya ia percaya pada perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa sedalam laut yang tenang di tengah lautan. Perasaannya, begitu besar seperti tekanan yang di berikan oleh air sebanyak itu. Karena laut yang tenang itu. Karena perasaan mereka berdua yang masih belum tersampaikan secara langsung.

Secara tidak sengaja sebenarnya telah terungkapkan lewat hal-hal lainnya.

Harusnya ia percaya. Karena setelah perang mendera mereka semakin dekat saja. Dan karena ketika mereka berdua. Salah tingkah selalu saja ada.

"Uehem… Sakura-chan!"

Naruto berseru memecah rasa malu.

"A-apa, Naruto?"

"Di mana gaunnya?"

Telunjuknya ke balutan yang kini dipakai Sakura. Sebuah pakainan ninja yang sering gadis itu gunakan.

Sakura mengelus pipinya dan meringis takut-takut.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting…"

"Ayo!?"

"Eh. Tunggu dulu! Ke mana kita pergi?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ke kedai ramen. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"A-h. Aku hanya lupa."

"…"

"Dan karena Sakura-chan yang mengajakku. Berarti Sakura-chan yang harus mentraktir."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hweee, mana bisa begitu?!"

"Naruto, aku tidak membawa uang."

"Naruto…!"

"Baka! setidaknya pelan-pelan makannya."

**.**

**END**

**.**

** AN: **Tentang 'tali' yang dimaksud. Ada, di ANIME Naruto Shippuden Episode dengan judul; Mata Hati.


End file.
